Don't Follow Me
by TeenWolfHomie
Summary: Julia Everett is a new student in Beacon Hills. She joins the volleyball team and she soon befriends Liam, Malia, Kira, etc. Every full moon she disappears from school, doesn't answer her phone etcetera. That's because she hides a secret from them, shes a Werecat. Like a werewolf but different. Liam finally decides to find out what she's hiding from them. Will Scott accept her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,

So this is like an information page I guess and an suthor's note page for the beginning of the book. So this book is my take on Teen Wolf, but I'm going to be adding a character.

Julia Everett, will be the new character. In the book she's a freshmen, she's also a Werecat. Which is like a Werewolf but instead of a wolf she turns into a feline of her choice. In her case, she turns into a Tiger, so pretty much a "Weretiger". If you would say.

Anyway, she soon becomes friends with Liam, Scott, Malia, Kira, Stiles, Lydia and so on. When it's a full moon she mysteriously dissapears from school. Every full moon that is. They begin to question why she dissapears, and one day Liam decides that he's going to find out why she always dissapears.

What will happen when they learn her secret? Will Scott accept her into his pack or will a dark force kill them all before he gets a chance too.

Okay so thats pretty much the plot line for the story, I hope you enjoy it. I'm a Teen Wolf girl!

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Julia's Pov.**

I walked into Beacon Hills High School, my eyes flitting across the extremely crowded hallway. I easily picked out the freshmen from the seniors, sensing the freshmen were younger. I started the term later than everyone else, so it was a bit strange coming into school with no friends, no spot to sit at, nothing.

I walked into the office, since they asked me too. I signed some paperwork, quickly skimming through. 'I agree... blah blah blah'

" Ms. Everett?" My last name caught my attention. A middle aged woman with short blonde hair, I read her name tag, Mrs. Pierce.

"Yes?" I asked signing the last page.

"You haven't listed any family members or anyone to contact" She said, I could sense the curiosity in her voice.

My thoughts flashed back to the day it happened...

_"Julia, Don't!" My mother screamed in terror as my claws slashed my older sisters neck. I growled as she healed seconds later._

_My sister's claws came out and she slashed at me, I jumped backwards, my hands brushing the ground. I felt the change coming. I let out a loud snarl and exploded, my body forming into a large white tiger. My amber green eyes were ablaze with anger, anger at my sister._

_My eyes slanted seeing my sister also transform, but she became a Lion. She was a bit smaller, but more nimble. I growled again, my mother begging us to stop was no more than a sound in the back of my mind. My sister flew at me, swiping me off my paws._

_I instantly-_

"Ms. Everett? Hello?" I heard the secratarys voice break my thoughts. Her pale blue eyes looked concerned as she met mine.

I looked down, and put on my best sad voice, "I-I'm sorry it's just when I was little a fire swept through my house and killed my family. I was the only survivor, It's just hard knowing everyone has a mother and a father and I'm just alone.." I finished pretending to wipe a tear from my hazel eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Who have you been living with?" She asked, pityness seeping through her voice.

"With my aunt," I whispered, "But she doesn't have a phone, so there's no way to reach her"

"Alright, I'll just put down 911 then, alright sweetie?"

I nodded, and she handed me my schedule and a lock. "If you need anything let us know"

I nodded, "Thank you," I pushed my way out of the office and down the hall.

My backpack was slung over my right shoulder. My outfit was a blue cardigan, a white tank top, and black shorts with black converse. I had my dark curls flowing behind me, with some bobbie pins holding it back. My make-up consisted of mascara, and eos.

I soon found my locker. Locker number 788, a top locker. I wasn't very tall, but I loved top lockers, especially when no one is in the locker beneathe you. I set my bag down and opened my locker. I got the things I would need, Binders with loose leaf paper, pencil case, folders, planner, and my wristlet.

I locked my locker, and looked on my schedule at where I was going. Math. I looked around seeing if I could find another freshmen near me. I looked to the left, and I saw a boy, he looked like a freshmen. I tapped his shoulder, and he turned around.

"Um, do you know where the math room is?" I asked pointing to my schedule.

"Yeah, I have that first period too, I'll take you there in a minute" he replied, with a pause, "Oh and the names Liam"

I nodded, "Well Liam, I'm Julia" I let out a tiny smirk before turning it to a smile.

He pointed to his friend behind him, "That's Mason" His voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned closer to my ear, "He's gay just so you know, in case he freaks you out"

His mouth was close to my ear and I let out a small shiver as his breath touched my ear. He pulled away, a small smirk on his face. "Come on, and let me see your schedule"

I passed him my schedule as I walked between him and Mason. A couple of older boys came up to Liam as we were walking through the school.

"Hey Liam," one of them said, the taller one.

"Hey Stiles" Liam returned. "Scott" he nodded at the other boy

Liam turned towards me "This is Scott, and Stiles. Guys this is Julia"

"Hi" they said in unison.

"Hey" I returned, with a small smile.

Scott leaned in and whispered in Liam's ear. I wouldn't have been able to hear it as a regular human, but because I wasn't I heard it. , "The full moon is in 2 days, make sure you're ready"

Liam nodded, Scott and Stiles then left us. We continued walking, and I was knawing on my lip, 99.9% of the time we were walking. Liam pointed out some classes to me, as we continued our walk.I didn't really pay attention though, I was to deep in thought.

"Oh here's your schedule it looks like we have all the same classes so I'll bring you too them until you get the hang of it" Liam said passing me my schedule.

"Thanks, I really appreciate what a help you've been" I smiled at him.

"Well here we are"

We finally made it to the class, Liam and Mason left to find seats while I walked up to the teacher and talked to her for a few minuets. She handed me some math papers with the dates they were due by, then left the class.

I thanked her and went to my seat. Not to close to the front, not to close to the back. In the middle, but a bit more towards the back. Mason was sitting to my left, and Liam to my right..

"Liam, whats the order for the pages?" I asked turning towards him, holding out my stack of messy papers confusedly.

He laughed a little before replying, "Now the farthest back is page 6. Then it goes, 18, 20, 37, 45, 46, 47, 57, 60. Thats it for now"

Ms. Fleming walked back in and called attention to the class. At that moment the fire alarm went off. I put my hands over my ears, to block off the loud noise, that was going straight through me.

Liam, seemed to be doing what I was, his face contorted. Could he be supernatural? I thought to myself, but then shook it off. Probably not.

We all got up and filed out of the classroom. Great, I thought to myself, Where am I supposed to go?

I followed Liam and Mason out, my hands on my ears, my face strained, because of the loud screehy sound piercing my ear drums. As soon as I was able to stand the sound, I let my ears go, and let out a relieved sound. I saw others dropping their hands and had te same relieved expression.

We got in our lines, Liam pulled me to where he was, our homeroom. I was towards the front and the teacher went down the line. As she came back she paused next to me.

"You're new right?" She asked

I nodded, "Alright we'll have a fire drill, lockdown and evacuation once a month. Just follow the other students, they'll show you what to do"

"Thanks" I whispered. She nodded and went to the front of the line. The principal made a quick speech and then we all walked back in.

We lost 20 minutes of the period so we just talked the whole time. Ms. Fleming told me to do the papers for homework, and she gave me 2 more days to get caught up with everything.

The bell rang and we filed out. Liam nodded at a few people as we walked down the crowded hallway.

The rest of the day went by in a whirlwind. Homework, Classrooms, Meeting teachers, lunch! At lunch I sat with Liam, Mason, and a few others.

The school was old, but it had a lot of character, just like the students. At the last bell I decided to ask Liam about sports at the school.

"Theirs Lacrosse, Basketball, Soccer, Football... The regular, you know? For lacrosse though its a co-ed team so guys and girls on the same" He replied to my question.

"Alright thanks! I'm going to look into doing one" I smiled.

"No problem"

We walked our separate ways at that point. I walked to the woods, him to the bus. I sat behind a tree and flew through the homework.

I stood up and shook leaves off of me, before shoving my backpack in a tree trunk and changing into my Tiger form. As a tiger, I preferred eating, sleeping, and just about everything else in between. I curled up, my fur poofed up against the coldness. I rested my head on my paws. Tomorrow is lacrosse try-outs, I thought to myself, I need to get my head into the game. That was when I fell asleep.

A/N

Hi guys! I'm sorry I took way to long to update, I went on like a zillion vacations this summer and then The second day of school I had a test, like what the actual fuck?! Anyway I pray that the next chapter will be posted much quicker, so I don't keep you guys in anticipation, unless you like that? But yeah! I have graced you with the first chapter of my "amazing" writing skills (Sarcasm), Enjoy! :)

Xx


End file.
